falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Intact garden gnome
|effects =Rock-It Launcher ammunition }} An intact garden gnome is one of three types of garden gnome found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This gnome is 1 pound heavier than the damaged garden gnome. It can either be sold it for one cap, kept it for decoration, or used as Rock-It Launcher ammunition. The game makes no statistical differences between the sizes aside from their in-game model. An intact garden gnome is called an intact garden gnome no matter the size, as is the case with damaged gnomes. Variants * Garden gnome * Damaged garden gnome * Evil gnome Locations ''Fallout 3'' Tiny intact garden gnomes can sometimes be found in use as chess pieces (as pawns, specifically), and are 3 inches tall at most. * Rivet City - Inside the marketplace next to a chessboard. * Vault 101 - Outside of Butch's room after the Lone Wanderer's father escapes. * Broken Steel - Several can be found when playing through the main quest in Broken Steel. * Jury Street Metro station - In front of a house near the Jury Street Metro station. While standing at the gate of the fence around the radio tower nearby, it's the house to the east northeast, a stone's throw away. * Lincoln Memorial - On a shelf in the Lincoln Memorial. It is owned by the slavers, thus if one takes it they will lose Karma, but if the slavers are dead no Karma will be lost. * Megaton - One comes with the pre-War theme for the player character's house in Megaton. * Olney Powerworks (Broken Steel) - In the bottom center of the map, through a corridor with 2 barrels inside that appears at first glance to be a dead end blocked by debris, in a small bathroom. * Robot assembly At the very end of the assembly line, at the top right corner of the map, on the other side of the electronics access panel near a mini television. * SatCom Array NN-03d - Sixteen (16) tiny intact garden gnomes can be found (being used as chess pieces) inside the SatCom Array NN-03d tower. * Tenpenny Tower - At least two can be found in Tenpenny Tower. * Tranquility Lane - Several can be found in Tranquility Lane, but they are impossible to take out without console commands. A garden gnome is one of the items needs to be activated to access the failsafe. * Citadel - North of the Citadel is a collapsed bridge. On the western edge under the bridge is a raider camp. The gnome is under the bridge in the camp. * Mothership Zeta - One can be found among two damaged garden gnomes in the engineering core in the room with the bed and where Toshiro Kago can be found meditating. * Olney Powerworks - One can be found behind a bin that is next to an filing cabinet, in the room that is next to the Tesla coil. It is hard to see because it's in the corner of the room. The gnome is with a toy car and has a cigarette in its mouth. * The Mill - One can be found on top of Everett's desk. * GNR building plaza - In Three Dog's office, near a trash can. Taking it will count as stealing. * Abandoned apartments - One can be found sitting in a bathtub with two canisters of flamer fuel on the second floor. The room has a fairly large hole in the floor which can be observed in the first room encountered. * Little Lamplight - One on a pool table in The Great Chamber. ''Fallout: New Vegas * Gomorrah - Next to the Hard locked door into the room owned by Nero there is an Easy locked door into a storage room, it's on the top shelf, right of the door. * Black Mountain storage room - Right when one enters the storage room, turn to the left and it will be on top of some cinder blocks. * Intact garden gnomes are occasionally sold by Sarah Weintraub. * There are 7 intact garden gnomes set up around the red crystals to look like they were once mining that area. Each has a pick axe and a lantern at its feet. Notes * Sometimes dropping a tiny intact garden gnome and picking it back up will cause it to be medium sized the next time it is dropped. Picking it up again will cause it to be the default size the next time it is dropped. * If one have a tiny intact garden gnome in their inventory, picking up more tiny intact gnomes will not cause them to revert back to default size. They will all remain tiny. However, if carrying one or more tiny intact gnomes and default sized intact gnome is picked up, they will all revert to default size. Also, if a medium intact gnome has a stolen tag (red text), it will not change size regardless of the number of times it is dropped and picked back up. If one picks up a default sized intact gnome while they have the stolen one in their inventory, it will still remain medium sized. * Intact garden gnomes are much more rare in ''Fallout: New Vegas than in Fallout 3. Gallery SatCom Array NN-03d-B Chessboard.jpg|Chessboard in SatCom Array NN-03d-B Bear and gnome.jpg|Bear and gnome in the Robot assembly Gnomerail.jpg|Gnome in the Presidential sub level Olney undergrnd1.jpg|In the Olney Powerworks GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Playing strippoker in the S. Wilson Building Gnome and teddy wilson.jpg|A gnome trying to iron a teddy bear outside the Old Olney S. Wilson Building (only visible using console commands) Gnome with plunger.jpg|Gnome in the People's Bank of Point Lookout Construction plant 7 dwarfs.jpg| Group of gnomes in Old World Blues, part of Wild Wasteland Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition es:Gnomo de jardín intacto ru:Неповреждённый садовый гном uk:Неушкоджений садовий гном